Time Travelers in Central City
by Jordan Ferret
Summary: Doctor Who/Flash. Updates a bit apart. Doctor goes back to see the accelerator but over shoots his landing. He manages to get a job at S.T.A.R. Labs. Can he keep everything normal until the Flash shows up? Rating may change throughout story. Pre-accelerator. Post-accelerator will be a second story. I am currently drafting.
1. Wake up, Clara!

**A/N:Hello! This is my 2nd Doctor Who crossover. But my first Flash crossover. This story takes place pre-particle accelerator. So the Doctor helps S.T.A.R. Laboratories build the particle accelerator. The summary should have explained it. Please review! I love reviews. And if you would like me to write short one-shot stories, I will. Just review. And read my Doctor Who & Maleficent crossover. I will try to update both stories every Wednesday. **(very long author's note) **Thanks for reading my story.**

The Doctor was sitting in the T.A.R.D.I.S library reading a history book on the early 21st century for a quick re-cap to see if he missed anything. The Doctor was near the end of his 11th life, (12th if you count mister grouchy pants during the war). He was going through 2005 in the book when he noticed something odd. He was on page 1,247 of the book. On the top it said " **Dr. Well's: Creator of S.T.A.R Laboratories Particle Accelerator"** The Doctor looked at it questionably before he got out of his chair and walked quickly to the T.A.R.D.I.S control room with the book in hand.

When he reached the console, he slammed the book down on it and flipped a blue switch, turning on the T.A.R.D.I.S visual interface. _T.A.R.D.I.S visual interface activated_ the Doctor looked at it while grabbing for the book.

He traced his finger along the page before saying "Go through your memory banks for a place named _'Central City'_ " When he said that, the interface replied _You have not visited Central City yet_ he place the book down and started flicking switches turning off the interface and flicking switches.

"I've been almost everywhere at every time. How did I forget to go see the Particle Accelerator?" he asked himself, causing the T.A.R.D.I.S to hum "Oi! Don't dis the bow-tie! and secondly your the one that's supposed to remind me" he said while tapping the console.

The T.A.R.D.I.S dematerialized and materialized inside of Clara Oswald's apartment. While listening to the T.A.R.D.I.S humming, he started thinking of Clara and how much she effected his life. How much she distracts him. How much he adores her. The Doctor stopped himself from thinking more about her before he opened the door and ran out into Clara's apartment. He looked around and noticed no one was there "Clara!" he yelled before running down the hall into her room. He saw her lying on her bed with a sleep mask on. He slowly walked up to her bed and admired her features. The way her chest rises and falls in sync with her breathing. He walked closer to her and bent down so his mouth was next to her ear. "Clara..." he whispered into her ear "Clara..." he said on a hire octave. To his disappointment she didn't wake up. So when the Doctor cupped his hands around his mouth and screamed her name into her ear, she shot up and yanked off her sleep mask before falling out of bed. He climbed over the bed to look at her on the ground. "Oh good, your awake." he said as if nothing happened.

"What are you doing here?" she asked while getting up and looking at her alarm clock "At 3:47 in the morning?" she asked with her annoyed face on rubbing her temples as if she had a head ache.

The Doctor stared at her with awe at her beautiful face, now not covered by the mask. He snapped out of it when Clara walked around the bed and towards her bathroom. "I'm going back to go see Dr. Wells' particle accelerator in 2014. Wanna' join?" he asked while sitting on her bed

She yanked the door open "You came in my room and screamed in my ear just to tell me your going to some stupid particle mawachits?"

"Accelerator-" he said after she finished "Yeah, you wanna come?" he asked with a wide smile plastered on his face bouncing up and down on her bed like a 5 year old

"Sorry, but I'll have to pass. And stop jumping on my bed!" she said as she made her way back in

"Aww... Why can't you come?" he asked slouching his shoulders and making a dog face, a bad one I might add.

She looked up at him "Because I have this thing in the morning-"

"What thing?"

"It's something called a JOB" she said looking at him with a playful glare "You should go get one" she said climbing back in to bed

He stood there staring at her, dumbstruck, as if she was on fire. He stood there for several more seconds before telling her "Okay" and walking out of the room

Clara lied in bed and she didn't relies what the Doctor had said until she heard the vworping noise of the T.A.R.D.I.S coming down from the hall. She quickly got up and ran to the door way "AND KNOCK NEXT TIME BEFORE YOU COME IN MY ROOM!" she yelled at the now gone T.A.R.D.I.S. Receiving some banging on the wall from the room next to hers telling her to "SHUT UP!"

She walked to the wall and said "Sorry Mrs. Sanchez" she said as she walked back to her room

 **A/N: Next chapter will be about the Doctor and the Particle Accelerator. Sorry if you didn't like it.**


	2. The job Search

As the T.A.R.D.I.S dematerialized the Doctor took a seat waiting for T.A.R.D.I.S to enter the time vortex. He thought back to what Clara said _"I have this thing... It's called a JOB... maybe you should get one..."_

 _"Maybe I SHOULD get a job"_ he sat there thinking to himself with the T.A.R.D.I.S in mid-flight _"I have spent a lot of time traveling, maybe I should settle down. Meet a girl, get married... again"_

With those thoughts in mind he got up and typed in the coordinates to Central City. While waiting for the T.A.R.D.I.S to land, he began to roam the halls for what felt like hours. While he was passing the pool area he noticed a room he hasn't been into for a while. He walked in and saw his massive wardrobe, filled with clothing he has worn through out all his years of traveling. He walked up the staircase and stopped as he admired a red bow-tie. He took off the purple and blue bow-tie he was wearing and replaced it with the red one that matched him much better. He continued up the stairs and found a brownish tweed jacket along with a similar pair of pants which he hasn't worn since his days with the Ponds. He recalled his days with the Ponds while he changed into his clothes, while tugging on his suspenders before proceeding down the stair case. He walked into the console room and observed a screen displaying his coordinates.

It read:  
 _Destination: Central City_  
 _Date: June 5th 2010_  
 _Time: 4:00 P.M_

The Doctor looked questionably at the screen "I might have over shot it by a bit" he said while flipping some switches. Before he pulled the materialization switch, he thought back to what Clara said. He released his grip on the switch. He let go of the handle completely and typed "S.T.A.R. Labs" into the the T.A.R.D.I.S mainframe. Information about the laboratories was displayed on the main console screen. There was a small text in red letters reading _"Help Wanted"._

"It looks like I'm gonna get a job!" he exclaimed excitedly to no one in particular before walking to the doors and pulling them open. He observed his surroundings and noticed that he he parked the T.A.R.D.I.S publicly in a park. Children were playing on some slides and people were out walking there dogs, _"Did anyone see me land?"_ he thought to himself as he walked out and closed and locked the T.A.R.D.I.S doors. He than directed his attention at a coffee cafe across the street. He read the sign hanging above the restaurant "Jitters". He walked over to the corner and noticed a few people walking into it. _"It's probably a popular hang-out"_ he thought to himself as he started to cross the street. He pulled open the doors and was met with an amazing aroma of coffee beans and fresh made muffins. He loved it.

He took a moment taking in the people sitting and drinking coffee. He walked up to the counter and skimmed over the board with different orders. He was so focused on the board, that he didn't notice a women with brown curly hair standing behind him in line until she tapped his shoulder.

He glanced over his shoulder and noticed her. "You gonna order something or just stand there?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

"Umm... Yeah, sorry, I was gonna... order.. yeah" he stuttered out before turning back around

She tried to stifle a laugh before she replied "Don't worry, I just got to head to work before my lunch break is over."

He didn't turn around or acknowledged her, embarrassed by his stutter. "I recommend the _'Sweet Delight'_." She said gaining his attention

"What's in it?" he asked turning fully around and examining her as if she were the T.A.R.D.I.S

"It's basically black coffee chemically combined with sucrose and low fat dairy." The Doctor looked at her, puzzled by what she has said "Umm... I mean, coffee with 2 tsp of sugar and cream."

The Doctor smiled at her nerdy way of explaining something so simple. "And I thought only I was the only one the could make something normal into something scientific." he said while holding out his hand for her to shake

"Hello, I'm the Doctor, and who might you be?" he asked

"My names Caitlin, Caitlin Snow. And Doctor Who? If you don't mind my asking" she said grabbing his hand and shaking longer than she intended.

"No _'Who'_ , Just _'The Doctor'_ " he let go of her hand and smiled at his little inside joke

"Well than _Doctor_ ," a women behind the counter said, cutting into there conversation "You gonna stand there all day or are you gonna order something?" she placed her hands on her hips and looked annoyed

The Doctor looked behind Caitlin and noticed the long line of people forming almost all the way to the door. He heard some of them grumbling as he turned around to the counter "Yeah, sorry about that. I would like the _'Sweet Delight'_ " he said clasping his hands together.

"Will that be for here or to go?" the cashier asked while punching in some buttons into the register

"To go. Gotta head to S.T.A.R. Labs for an interview!" He exclaimed gaining Caitlin's attention. He turned around on his heal and directed his attention towards Caitlin "You don't, by any chance, know where that is would you?"

"Yeah, I do. I work there!" she said while smiling widely at her probably to be co-worker.

"Great! You can show me the way there after your break." He said turning around and digging in his pocket for some money

"That would be $3.25. Would you be paying cash or credit?" she said looking up at the Doctor

"Umm... Cash... I just... Can't seem to find... any" He switched from his inner jacket pockets to his pants pockets until he noticed the A.T.M in the corner of the room. "Just excuse me for one second." He said to the cashier holding up a finger and walking swiftly over to the A.T.M. Gaining some groans from the crowd behind him standing in line

Once he got in front of the A.T.M, he pulled out his sonic screwdriver. It's tip lit up a light-green while emitting a low humming noise. The A.T.M dispensed a few 20 dollar bills before he turned off the sonic.

He made his way back in line in front of Caitlin and gave the money to the cashier. "Here you go," he said handing her the money "20 Earth dollars." He stuffed the extra money into his right jacket pocket while depositing his screwdriver into the left pocket.

* * *

Caitlin ordered her coffee and took a seat on table near the window along with the Doctor. "So, what position will you be interviewed for?" she asked to strike up conversation

"I haven't really put much thought into it. I'm not really picky. What positions do they have open?"

Caitlin had her laptop opened up to S.T.A.R. Labs website and read off the listing of open spaces "Umm... Janitorial Engineer-"

"No, that's just a fancy word for Janitor. Not doing that" he said while leaning back in his chair while Caitlin read through the rest of the list.

"How about Physician?"

"No."

"I thought you said you weren't picky?" she said with a soft smile

The Doctor stared at her longingly. Admiring her facial expression and the way her eyes soften. He collected his thoughts "Rule #1: The Doctor Lies" he said while holding up his index finger

She smiled and went back to her laptop "How about 'Doctor'?"

"How about what?"

"Doctor"

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Caitlin giggled while reading on with the list

"Bio-Engineer? That's just one of the _many_ things I do." she smiled widely hoping he would consider it

"That's a possibility." He said sitting up straight and leaning on his hands over the table

"How about Mechanical Engineer? They have 3 spots opened up so theirs more of a chance that you would get it. Plus, it pays really well." she said looking at the salary he will be receiving

"Mechanical? Engineer? Sounds good, maybe I'll do it." he said smiling while he sat back in his chair

Caitlin looked at her watch "Hey what time do you have?" she asked sitting up and packing away her laptop

"Umm..." the Doctor replied before he flicked his wrist revealing a gold watch "4:30... why?"

"Well my break is over in 5 minutes. And according to the website, you have to be interviewed today in..." she said looking at her phone "30 minutes."

"Well it looks like were heading to work, Dr. Snow" he said grabbing his coffee and walking out with her

 **A/N: Hey I finished this chapter this morning but I had to take care of some editing and grammar and stuff like that. So it took me a bit longer to update it. Sorry about that. Please review if you liked it. I will try to post a new chapter tomorrow. Please review, I love reviews.**


	3. The Interview

**A/N: Hey! This is my 3rd chapter for this story. I would like to thank** ** _"1Sherlockian"_** **and a guest for reviewing my story. And I would love to make this story a Doctor/Caitlin story. Or an even better name WhoSnow... Yeah I don't like it. But thank you again for the reviews. I really love this story so I'm gonna try to update it almost everyday or every other day. I probably will change the rating of the story after future chapters. Thank you for reading. If you do not like the story please review and tell me anything that I can do to fix this. Please review. I love reviews. And again if you have any questions, feel free to ask.**

Caitlin continued down the street along with the Doctor at her side. "You enjoying your coffee?" she asks gesturing towards his coffee in his hands.

"It's actually, surprisingly, very good." He looked at her. He than noticed that he was half a foot taller than her. He looked at her longingly for a few seconds before she turned away. He quickly stole a glance at her lips. He was resisting a strong urge to just bend down and kiss her. He stopped himself from continuing on with his thoughts. He knows that it's not appropriate to think of someone he just met that _hour_ in that sort of way.

She had a smile plastered on her face because she knew the Doctor couldn't take his eyes off of her. They were still looking at each other while strolling down the street towards S.T.A.R. Labs. The Doctor turned his attention towards the upcoming building with bold white letter that read _"S.T.A.R."_

"Come on!" he said grabbing her hand and picking up his pace towards the building

"What's the rush?" she exclaimed throwing her cup of coffee into a bin they passed while quickening to a fast jog

"Well..." he flicked his wrist and observed his watch for a second time that day "According to my watch, your break ends in... 45 seconds..."

"What?!" she exclaims letting go of his hand and running ahead of him

"Why you so hyped up on being on time?!" He caught up to her

"I've never been late a single day in my life!" she says while picking up her pace

"Well than," he said running in front of her and blocking her path. He scoops her up, receiving a shrill shriek from her "Looks like were gonna have to pick up the pace!"

He darted down the street running as fact as he could. Once they reached the building, they were both over joyed. He put her down gently and didn't let go of her waist until her feet were on the ground. He slid his arms away from her waist and grabbed her hand unintentionally. They were laughing so hard there sides hurt.

"And with a 5 seconds to spare" he said as they walked into the building with him looking down at his watch

"Yeah well thank you." she said while giving him a small smile

He looked into her eyes, which was a mistake. 'Cause once he looked into her eyes, he couldn't look away. He stole a quick glance at her lips. He gathered his thoughts and responded "Well your welcome."

She stared up at him and saw that he was smiling. The smile that she already fell in love with after only spending 30 minutes with him. She looked down and noticed that he was still holding her hand, which caused her lips to tug up into a smile.

He noticed her looking down and saw what she was looking at "Oh, sorry..." he said pulling his hand away from hers

A tall, slim man wearing a black suit walked into the room looking down at his tablet while his fingers raced across the screen. The Doctor noticed immediately that he was Dr. Wells from all the pictures of him on the website. "Impeccable timing Miss. Snow, as always." Dr. Wells said before he looked up and noticed a man that he never saw before "And who might this be?" he asked removing a hand from his tablet and holding it out for him to shake. "And shall I remind you, Miss. Snow, about what I said last time you brought one of your boyfriends in to the lab?"

The Doctor shook his hand while he felt his face warming due to his over coming blush. "Were not dating." she said gaining both of the men's attention "Were... not boyfriend girlfriend..." she claimed gesturing between them both

"Well than, who are you?" Wells asked releasing his hand

"I'm the Doctor, I'm here to interview for the..."

"Mechanical Engineer-" Caitlin cut in saving the Doctor

"Right, yes... Mechanical Engineer position."

"Well than, Miss. Snow if you will excuse us, I'm going to interview Dr...?" he asked while gesturing towards a door down the hall he merged from.

"Just _"The Doctor",_ my friends call me Doctor. Just the Doctor." he said while walking towards a room he presumed was his office

"OK, _Doctor_ , lets see if your qualified for this position."

The Doctor looked at Caitlin on last time with his fingers crossed and proceeding into the room. Caitlin gave out a small chuckle before walking down a different hall into a room with a small desk with two computers placed in the center. There was a screens on the wall with 3-D images of the building show some random data that usually only Dr. Wells or Hartley payed attention to.

* * *

"Well OK than, Doctor, lets take a quick look at your resume, shall we?"

"Well I don't really have, my... resume." He said taking a seat in front of his desk while Wells sat on the other side

Dr. Wells looked at him with a curious expression _"Who shows up to an interview with no resume?"_ he thought to himself "Why is that?"

"Well I don't have it for 2 reasons. Reason #1: I actually forgot about it" he said quickly hoping Wells didn't catch it "And Reason #2: If I did bring my resume, it would probably take you a long time to go over it." he replied with a sly smirk

"OK... I'll just look at it online" he said directing his attention towards the computer on his desk

"OK" He responded trying to get comfortable in his leather seat

Wells typed on a few keys before looking at the Doctor curiously "Umm, the only information showing up here for _"The Doctor"_ is U.N.I.T"

"Yes, I was a scientific adviser for U.N.I.T." he clasped his hands together sitting up straight "Try the name _"John Smith"_ if U.N.I.T isn't enough information for you."

"Well I'm afraid that you are way more than qualified for this job, Doctor." He said looking at the Doctor's forms

"Yeah well, I did a lot back in my day." He leaned back in his chair, delighted with what Wells has said

"Your are way more qualified than needed." He looked at it with wide eyes "Your even qualified to be _MY_ boss."

"Yeah well, Mechanical Engineer would be fine."

"Are you sure, there are many other openings you are qualified for?"

"Yeah, I'm sure.." He stared off into the distant thinking back to Caitlin "I think it would be a fine placement."

"OK, if your sure."

"Yes I'm sure."

"Well there is just one thing to ask you..." Wells said standing up along with the Doctor

"And what would that be?" he asked standing up straight

"When can your start?"

The Doctor smiled widely "Any day would be perfect." He took Wells' hand into his own and shook it with such glee

After Wells let go of his hand he responded by saying "Well, everyone but me is off tomorrow. So can you start Monday?"

"Most definitely!" by now, he had a huge smile plastered on his face

"Well, your call-in time is 10:00 A.M and your lunch break is at 3:30 and is an hour long. Plus, you leave at 8."

"That's fantastic!" He tugged at his red bow-tie, adjusting it before asking "How much is my salary exactly?"

"You'll find out on Friday."

"It'll be a pleasure working with you."

"I'm looking forward to it." Wells walked the Doctor towards the door "You may need to come in a bit earlier on Monday to take a picture for your company I.D."

"OK than." He grabbed his hand one last time

"I'll see you on Monday, _Doctor_."

"Same to you, _Dr. Wells."_

The Doctor stole a quick glance down the hall towards Caitlin who he found focusing her attention on the computer on her desk. She than lifted her head and shifted her gaze towards him staring at her with a smile. She raised an eyebrow quietly questioning him. He raised 2 thumbs up and she smiled widely at him than lifted her thumbs up as well. Wells noticed the Doctor looking down the hall, he looked at him questionably before shifting his gaze towards Caitlin, who was mimicking the Doctor with a wide smile on her face. Wells noticed this and looked between the both slowly coming to a conclusion and smiled at the 2 of them. He took the Doctor's hand again "I'll see you on Monday?"

"Definitely!" he shook his hand and let go. He waved a quick good bye to Caitlin and Dr. Wells before making his way out the door and walking down the street back towards the T.A.R.D.I.S in the park.

* * *

Wells took a quick glance towards Caitlin and noticed she was still smiling and looking at the door longingly. He walked down the hall towards her. She didn't notice him staring at her until he cleared his throat and stared at her with an eyebrow raised. He kept shifting his gaze between her and the door. He looked at her with a soft smile on his face looking at her. A small blush made it's way onto her face causing Wells' smile to brighten more. "You like him?" he asked gesturing towards the door.

She looked up at him, while the blush on his face got deeper. "I don't _like_ him. I barley _know_ him."

"Hey, in all the years I spent working with you, I know when something is different with you."

Her blush got deeper to a crimson red, she could feel her ears warming up. "Just please don't say anything. I just met him, and I don't want you scaring someone I like off... again." she said swirling in her chair towards her boss

"Hey I said I was sorry about that." he said turning around walking towards his office with a smile

She turned back towards her computer and smiled at the thought of her being with the Doctor. She remembered the way he acted the first time they met. The way he stuttered out his words. She settled back into her work and started to focus again till she heard Dr. Wells exclaim from his office "He starts on Monday!" he shouted down the hall. Causing Caitlin's lips curve into a wide smile. She heard Wells' door close and than she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in.

 **A/N: Hey! I guess you liked it if you got to this. Sorry if you didn't. I guess this story will be a Caitlin/Doctor story. So this story will just be pre-accelerator until it explodes, which is 10 years into the future in the story. So I guess it's gonna be a long story. Please review. I will be needing some help on some chapters if you wish to help me. Please review. I luv those reviews!**

 **And one more thing, I think that when Ronny comes into the mix, I'll stir up some drama and make it suspenseful. If you have any intake on this story please tell me and review.**


	4. Dates and Meets

**A/N: Hello! I hope your enjoying my story! I would like to thank you guys that are reviewing for all your support on the story. Thank you so so much.**

 **Not time to answer some questions:  
#1: Dr. Wells is Dr. Wells in this story, not Eobard Thawne.  
#2: There will be some funny parts in this story.  
#3: When the accelerator explodes, I'm gonna give Harrison Wells super speed along with Barry Allen.  
#4: I'm gonna stop answering questions because I just gave away some future stuff.**

 **Please leave a review. I only right for your guys pleasure, I only ask for a review in return. Thank you. Please enjoy.**

* * *

 ** _The Following Monday:  
7:30 in the morning:_  
**

The Doctor was in the console room tapping his feet nervous about his first day at a real job. Not one that pays for being an alien like U.N.I.T. He felt like a child going to his first day of Kindergarten. It felt as if his stomach was curling, he kept passing back and forward talking to the T.A.R.D.I.S "What if I screw up? What if I get fired" he started biting on his nail thinking of the probability of that, and it was never in his favor.

The T.A.R.D.I.S emitted a low humming noise to which the Doctor responded by stopping in place and yelling into thin air "I'm not _'over-reacting'_! You're under-reacting!" He said pointing his finger at the console center column. The lights in the T.A.R.D.I.S dimmed from a low bluish green to a flashing red light. The cloister bells started to ring and this frightened the Doctor. This tantrum went on for 10 seconds until the T.A.R.D.I.S went back to a nice calm state. After that subsided, he smiled at the console " _Now_ who's over reacting?" He gave a small chuckle before he grabbed his sonic from it's port on the console and slowly made his way towards the closed door of the ship. "I'll see you tonight after work. Don't let anyone in unless there scanned into your system!" He pointed his sonic towards the center column and the T.A.R.D.I.S hummed as if it was sighing. As he closed and locked the doors, he looked at his watch and noticed it was 7:45. "I was supposed get my I.D today!" He said hurriedly before running straight towards S.T.A.R Labs.

* * *

Meanwhile: Caitlin sat in Jitters at her usual seat and swung her feat back and forth from the high stool. As if she was an eager kid waiting for supper to be placed on the table. She than noticed the Doctor in the park across the street standing next to a blue police box. She pondered over it until she noticed the _"Public Call"_ sign above it. _"He was probably making a call"_ she thought to her self while tucking her stuff back into her bag and heading towards the door. But as she looked up from her purse, she noticed the Doctor speeding off towards S.T.A.R Labs. She stopped and thought to her self. _"He's probably eager to get to work."_ She looked out the window at him and started smiling at how his tweed jacket flew against the wind, revealing his suspenders. _"Maybe I'll order him a coffee"_ she got into the line and ordered another _"Sweet Delight"_ once she reached the front. Once she got the coffee she walked as fast as she could to S.T.A.R Labs to get him his coffee before it got cold.

Caitlin thought about why she was doing this, she only just met the guy yesterday and that was only for half an hour. She thought about why she felt so puzzled as to why she felt so comfortable, so safe, around a strange man she barely knew. She only knew his name was _"The Doctor"_ which she knew was a fake name, a persona perhaps. She shook her head releasing any negative thoughts as she quickened her pace but thought positive thoughts about the Doctor. She liked how he can be so funny from time to time but also so serious, how he's the only man she knows that can pull of a bow-tie and suspenders. How his smile brightens her day. How cute he is. Caitlin shook her head roughly again to get rid of such thought against a co-worker. She didn't pay much attention to the stares she was receiving from all the pedestrians that witnessed her little head twitching. She just continued down the street with a grin from ear to ear.

* * *

At S.T.A.R Labs, the Doctor came bursting through the doors startling a few people at work. There was at least 10 people in the room he was in, along with Dr. Wells.

Dr. Wells smiled at him with a confused look on his face as well. "Sorry about that, I was supposed to get my I.D but..."The Doctor thought to himself as he thought of a reasonable excuse. "My tire... popped... a block away..."

Dr. Wells walked up to him and placed a hand on the Doctor's back with a grin from ear to ear. "Everyone, this is the Doctor. He will be a new addition to the S.T.A.R. lab team." everyone waved towards the Doctor and continued on with there work. Hartley however came up to Dr. Wells and the Doctor. He held out a hand for the Doctor to shake, which he gladly did.

"So your the _'Doctor'_ Harrison was telling me about?" he asked admiring his figure

"I hope so" he said releasing his hand and looking back towards Harrison

Dr. Wells held up a hand towards his office and nodded in it's direction. The Doctor obliged and swiftly made his way towards the room. "You told me he was smart, but you never told me he was _cute_!" Hartley said to Wells as he looked at the Doctor's retreating footsteps.

"Hey, you never asked." Harrison replied with a small smile

"I don't need to ask if he's an 8 or above." He said looking back at Harrison

"Yeah well leave him alone. Him and Miss. Snow have a connection."

This gave Hartley a puzzled expression "How do you know that?"

"I could sense it when he was hear on Saturday for the interview."

"Yeah well, he is way out of Caitlin's league."

"Speaking of which," he glanced at the clock hanging above the entry doors that the Doctor came bursting in through not so long ago. He observed the clock and noticed that everyone is supposed to be at work in 5 minutes. "Where _is_ Miss. Snow?" he asked looking at Hartley with an eyebrow raised

"I don't know. And I don't care." he said turning towards a room with a chess board in it already set up. "Shall we play a quick game of chess before work?" he asks gesturing towards the boor

"No, I have to get the Doctor's I.D picture taken."

"About that _Doctor_ , do we have to call him Doctor?" he asked looking towards the office the Doctor retreated towards

"Well he prefers being called the Doctor so lets just roll with it." he said patting Hartley's shoulder and hurrying off towards his office.

* * *

Caitlin came running through the doors with a cup of coffee in hand. She saw Hartley walking towards his desk, "Hey Hartley, you didn't see a guy with a red bow-tie and a suspenders come in, did you?" she asked breathing heavily

"You mean the Doctor?" he gestured towards the room him and Wells are in "Yeah, he's in Wells' office." Hartley said before taking a seat at his desk pressing some keys on his keyboard

"OK" she said a little disappointed cause she doesn't want to disturb them if they are talking.

She walked towards her desk and placed her bag down along with the still hot coffee she ordered the Doctor.

She started to focus on her work, still thinking about what the Doctor and Wells could be talking about. She unconsciously took a sip of the Doctor's coffee directing all her attention towards her computer.

* * *

Several minutes later, the Doctor came out of Dr. Wells' office escorted by Wells himself. They both walked passes Caitlin as Dr. Wells was talking to him about the plans for the particle accelerator, even though the Doctor knew everything about it. When they walked pass Caitlin's desk, there was one much similar to it behind hers. "This will be your work station." Dr. Wells said gesturing towards the desk set-up with a computer and other sorts of necessities.

"This is mine?" the Doctor asked taking a seat "All mine? I don't need to share?" he asked with a wide smile

Harrison didn't respond just nodded his head until the Doctor surprised him by giving him a bear hug

"Well, you should get to work. We'll be having a team meeting at 10:30."

They pulled apart "What's it about?" he asked moving to the side of his desk

"Just to run some ideas through with the Particle Accelerator and how work is going and boring stuff like that." Wells stole a quick glance at Caitlin. "If you have any more questions, Miss. Snow can help you." he said gesturing towards her gaining her attention.

"Thank you."

The Doctor remained calm until he heard Dr. Wells' office door close. Than he closed the doors to the room him and Caitlin were in softly so no one would pay them any attention. As soon as he closed it, he turned around with his back against the door with a grin from ear to ear. He looked at Caitlin and widened his eyes. "Caitlin, look!"

He gained her attention, startling her from her desk almost falling out of her chair. He didn't pay her any attention until he got into the chair at his desk. "What?" she asked spinning her chair to look at him

"It's a swivel chair!" he sat in his chair and started rolling around in it, sliding it back and forth as if he was a kid.

"Yeah, everyone has one." she said with a smile on her face.

"Don't ruin the fun!" He said getting up.

The doors than opened up, revealing a man about Caitlin's height with long black hair. "What's with all the noise Cait-?" he stopped mid sentence looking at the Doctor

"Hi I'm Cisco." He said holding his hand out walking towards the mysterious man.

"I'm the Doctor." He shook Cisco's hand and let go. He ran back towards his desk, jumping back into his chair "Did you see these chairs?!" he exclaimed pushing him self off a wall he banged into.

"Yeah, everyone has one." he said looking at Caitlin "What's wrong with him?" he asked taking a seat on Catlin's desk.

Caitlin looked up at him with a soft smile and replied "He's excited, It's his first day on the job." she said looking back at him

"Well calm him down he sounds like a monkey on the other side of those doors." he said gesturing towards the now opened doors.

Caitlin giggled a bit at his joke "Leave him alone he's excited and happy. He'll settle down eventually."

She swiveled in her chair towards the Doctor pushing his chair with her foot. This action started a quick game of bumper cars, banging off the walls and bouncing into each other. Cisco laughed a bit while walking out and closing the doors. As he turned around, he cam face to face with Hartley, startling him.

"Gah-" he said flinching a bit

"What?" Hartley asked unaware of there closeness.

"What did I tell you about sneaking up on people?" Cisco said walking away

"And what did I say about coming to work with your hair that long?!" Hartley retorted earning no attention

* * *

 _ **Caitlin's P.O.V**_

2 hours later at the team meeting everyone sat in a room, that I assume is the board room. But I'm too afraid to ask

"Hello everyone, you all know I like good news, so give me the good news first and than the bad news."

I nodded along with everyone else in the room. I looked across the room and noticed the Doctor was writing something in a little book. It looked like it was wrapped in cheap brown leather. There was a thin strip of leather, I assume is a book mark or something. He continued to write in it nodding every once in a while looking up at Dr. Wells and looking back down. I just put it aside because it looked like he was taking notes.

The meeting was being conducted as it always has been working here. Dr. Wells would ask someone a question about there work, and when he gets all the information he needs, he dismisses them from the room. Almost everyone was out of the room except for the Doctor, Hartley and I. But it wasn't so weird for Hartley to be here, he always stays back after the meeting to talk to Dr. Wells.

"Miss. Snow"

"Yes, sir?"

"How is that report doing on Tachyon Particles?" he asked looking at her

"It's almost done. I assure you, it will be done by the end of the day."

"OK, just e-mail it to me before you leave tonight."

"OK"

"You are dismissed"

I walked out of the room and took a quick glance towards the Doctor who was now looking at me with a smile. That smile made my heart flutter and I looked into his brown eyes. There beautiful. As the doors closed slowly we looked at each other until he turned towards Dr. Wells who was asking for his attention. Once the doors closed, I released a breath I didn't know I was holding.

Dr. Wells, Hartley and the Doctor were in the room for almost an hour. I wonder what hey were talking about. Because once the Doctor came out, he was smiling widely. Which I can;t complain about because I was utterly in love with that smile. "What's up?" I asked him as he sat down rolling in his chair towards my desk.

"Nothing much, I just got my first assignment." He said looking me in my eyes

"Really, what is it?" I asked with enthusiasm in my voice that I didn't want to show too much... but I failed

He looked at me with those big dough eyes of his. His eyes looked heavy, as if he saw too much for them to stay there. And when I looked closely in his eyes, I noticed something off. His eyes looked much older than him. Like his body wasn't aging but his eyes were.

"I have to come up with new blue prints for the accelerator because the old one didn't match it's standards. I get to re-design the whole thing." He said

He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my chair. We were both laughing with excitement. When we stopped I stole a quick glance at his lips, where his tongue parted through his lips and licked rather quickly before retreating back in. I looked into his eyes and that's when I noticed he was looking into mine. He slowly started to lean into me and I leaned toward him. I could feel his breath on my mouth right before the door opened and startled us both, pulling us apart. My face burnt a beat red while he was trying to hide the blush on his, horribly I might add. "Caitlin can I show you something real quick" Cisco came walking in holding up what looked like a broken camera "I think I broke my night-" he looked up and noticed some tension in the air. He looked between the Doctor and I for several seconds "Did I interrupt something?" he asked putting his arm down and setting his broken camera looking thin

"No, nothing at all." I replied looking quickly at the Doctor. I looked back into the Doctor's eyes and noticed something. I couldn't pinpoint what it was because it faded away quickly. "What do you need help with?" I asked Cisco walking towards my desk

"Well, I think I broke my night vision goggles." he said dropping it on my desk

"Well I can't help you there, but the Doctor is the new Mechanical Engineer. Why don't you ask him for some help?" I gestured towards the Doctor's desk where he was now sitting

"OK" he said plainly before walking away with his what appears to be, night vision goggles.

I can't help but think back to what I saw in the Doctor's eyes as I sat at my desk. It kind of looked like he was...hurt? I don't know. But what ever it was, once I saw it I felt my stomach lurch. I can't help but feel like I hurt the Doctor some how. I can't get this feeling out of my chest.

I turned around and noticed the 2 boys talking to each other. I over heard there conversation as they were talking. "What did you do to it?" the Doctor asked as he used a pen toe pick at some broken pieces

"I kind of... blew it up on accident..." he stumbled out those last words rather quickly that I wasn't sure if I heard it right.

"How do you accidentally blow something up?" the Doctor pulled glasses out of his jacket pocket and out it on. It looked like any old spectacles but the lenses were round and it looked as if it would have been worn by a women. They did fit the Doctor just that, I wouldn't expect him to where something like that.

"I can find a way to do anything." Cisco said leaning onto the Doctor's desk. He looked happy with himself, but than he looked down at his goggle and started to pout. "It wasn't this bad when it first broke, but I tried to fix it. But I just made it worst."

I looked back at the Doctor who was examining it closer. He looked puzzled for a second but than his face grew into a small smile. "Do you think you can fix it?" Cisco asked getting off of his desk.

"Yeah, I have the right tools back in my tar-" before he could finish his sentence he stopped himself as if he was revealing a big secret "House to fix it" he quickly corrected him self after seeing the raised eyebrow on Cisco's face

"Cool. Can you have it done by tomorrow?" Cisco asked looking at the Doctor standing up as well

He took a quick glance back at it and at Cisco. "Yeah, sure. I'll bring it back tomorrow. It'll be done by than."

"Sweet!" Cisco said grabbing the Doctor's hand and shaking it. "I think we are going to get along just fine." he said as he let go of his hand and headed towards the door.

"I count on it!" The Doctor replied before sitting back on his desk

I turned back around towards my work and tried to keep my focus there instead of looking at the Doctor. I can't help but feel like he was looking at me as I grabbed my stuff and headed towards the door. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hey Caitlin?" he walked up behind me and called me back

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you wanna meat at that coffee place, Jitters tomorrow morning."

"Sure!" I said with a smile creeping it's way onto my face.

"Great... What time should I meat you there?" he asked with a small smile growing into an ear to ear grin on his face which made my heart skip a beat

I tried to collect my cool before answering. But instead, my voice made a small yelp at the end of my sentence "You can meet me _at 7:00_ "

The Doctor giggled at my slight shriek before he answered "OK, I'll see you than"

"See you." I said giving him a quick hug goodbye and walking out the door. When I got out, I leaned against the door and let out a long breath. _"Tomorrow is gonna be a long day..."_ I thought to my self as I started down the street.

* * *

 **A/N: Did you like it? I tried to make it so that this chapter wouldn't be so long. But I got carried away with it. Sorry about that. For those of you who didn't know, the book the Doctor was writing in was the "Journal of Impossible Things" from one of the 10th Doctor episodes. Leave a review if you got that reference before this. Please leave a review!**

 **DAMN! 3,601 words in this chapter! I should really fix that...**


	5. New Goggles for Cisco

**A/N: Hi! This chapter, I will try to make it shorter than the last one. It was over 3,000 words long. I'm gonna try to make my chapters at least 1,000 words each so it doesn't take that long for you to read. I would like to thank "** ** _tywaj_** **" for reviewing. I love reviews. If you have any questions just ask. I will answer them publicly in an authors note. Please enjoy.  
**

* * *

The Doctor was in the lower console section of the T.A.R.D.I.S. He was sitting at his desk with Cisco's broking night vision goggles. He pulled a pair of tweezers out of the cubby on the desk and started pecking at the goggles with it. He stopped, frustrated and just stared at it. In his head, he pictured the goggles taken apart and placed back together to see if removing any pieces or adding any in would work.

He reached into his jacket pocket, fishing out his sonic screwdriver. When he did, he scanned the goggles and went through all the possible things he could do to fix it. He remembered a room in the T.A.R.D.I.S that he only goes in for repairing of the sonic if it gets too damaged. He grabbed the goggles and walked along the corridors of the T.A.R.D.I.S till he reached a steel door that slid out of place so he could enter.

Within the room, there were wires hanging from the ceiling and some wires sticking out of the ground. The wires bunched together sort of looked like a type of cyber tree. There were glowing white orbs the size of his head with Gallifreyan symbols written on them. The Doctor walked up to one of the orbs and read the Gallifreyan text aloud " _Tech-repair_ " he said rubbing his hand across the orb. Causing it's light to flicker. Opening a small hatch, revealing a little cubby into which the Doctor placed the broken goggles. He closed the hatch and watched back in awe as the orb flickered between red, green, blue and purple shades. There was a low humming noise as the orbs light dimmed black, while the hatch slowly opened. When the hatch was completely opened, the Doctor reached in and grabbed out the goggles.

The goggles looked as good as new. As if the Doctor just bought it off the shelf of _Wall-mart_. Before, there were huge chunks of metal taken out of the goggles, as if they were torn off by a dog trying to use it as a chew toy. Now, the metal was polished and cleaned up and it looked brand new. The Doctor smiled at it then patted the orb, causing it to brighten and hum a soft noise. The Doctor proceeded out of the room and thought to him self _"Cisco is gonna love me!"  
_ He continued down the corridor till he stole a glance at his watch. "Crap.." he said as he took off down the hall "I'm gonna be late for my breakfast date with Caitlin!"

* * *

Caitlin sat in Jitters at her usual table. She had her eyes glued to the Blue police box. She was praying to god that the Doctor was in there making a call, so he could get here fast. She than thought back to how the Doctor tends to always be in there when she sees him in the morning. She continued praying till her prayers were answered, the Doctor came out of the box holding a blue bag, that the Doctor would describe as _"T.A.R.D.I.S Blue"_. A smile spread across her face when she saw him exit the box. She also raised an eyebrow thinking as to who he has to make a call almost everyday.

As the Doctor shut the doors and locked them, he turned to the restaurant across the street and peeked through the window. He saw Caitlin looking at him with a smile on her face. She waved sheepishly at him before turning back to her coffee. The Doctor sent a slight wave towards her as he started towards the cafe.

As he made his way into Jitters, he started for the counter until he heard Caitlin call his name

"Doctor." She grabbed the coffee on the other side of the table and shook it slightly to get the Doctor's attention.

"Oh..." he got away from the ever growing line and made a b-line for the table. "Is it my favorite?" he asked grabbing it and taking a quick sip

"Yes, sir" she replied in a lame southern accent.

He put down his coffee and had a smile on his face that made Caitlin's heart flutter. She started to smile as well, causing the both of the Doctor's hearts to beat so rapidly, he was pretty sure Caitlin could here it. Which she did.

"Do you here that?" she asked looking around

"Here what?" The Doctor knew very well what she was referring to

"It's like a 4 beat drum." she said tapping her fingers along with the pounding of the Doctor's hearts.

The Doctor closed his eyes and took slow breaths before opening them and slowing down his heart rate.

"Oh, it's gone never mind." She grabbed her coffee and the Doctor was relieved she didn't push the matter any farther trying to discover the noise maker.

"What's in the bag?" She asked gesturing towards the blue bag with her hand that held the coffee.

"Cisco's night vision goggles." he placed the bag on the table and pulled out the goggles "He asked me to fix it yesterday"

Caitlin's eyes widened at the goggles that were just a pieces of scrap metal 12 hours ago. "What did you do to it?" Caitlin grabbed the goggles and examined them closer.

"Well, I fixed it... Was I not supposed to do that?" he asked with a worried look on his face.

"No!... No... it's just that... it was a piece of trash just yesterday and _now!_ " she shook it abruptly before placing it down on the table. "No one can do that!" she said waving her hand slightly towards the object in question

"Well I can _do_ anything!" he said looking at her blushing face. Only then he reliesed what he said "I mean... I.. I meant to say I can fix anything!" his slight blush turned in his entire face as red as a tomato. "I didn't mean it as an euphemism." Caitlin tried to stifle a giggle "I mean I can _do_ anything. Just not in that sort of way." Caitlin's giggled turned into a huge laughing fit. "I mean, I can do that. I mean I can do _it_ , just I... I mean-"

"Don't worry about it." she said interrupting him trying to stifle another laugh coming on to the Doctor's ever growing blush.

"I mean it's not like I can't pleasure a women, which I can." He stopped when her face started to burn a deep crimson as well "I mean... I can pleasure a women, just... not... I mean you would be very pleased it's just that..." His face burned even more red, he could feel the warmth radiating off his face "I'm gonna stop talking now..." he grabbed his coffee and took a long sip. Forgetting it was still scalding hot. He almost did a spit take due to the burning of his taste buds. Caitlin laughed at him struggling to swallow his coffee until he started to cough "Hot... Hot...' he started waving his hand towards his mouth trying to cool off his tongue with the slight breeze the gesture is making.

She grabbed the water bottle in her purse and gave it to him. He quickly snatched the bottle out of her hand and downed half of it. He let out a loud sigh of relief, gaining the attention of everyone else in the cafe. Caitlin grinned at him from ear to ear while he tried to gain his composure. "Sorry... about that." he said placing the bottle back on the table "Thank You..."

"Your welcome." she grabbed the bottle and placed it back into her bag. She looked around and noticed that everyone's eyes were still on her. She quickly, not swiftly, looked at her phone. "We better hurry on to work before we are late." she said collection her items including her coffee and heading towards the door with the Doctor at her side.

"OK"

* * *

They walked in silence next to each other. The Doctor felt Caitlin's hand brush against his, which sent a shiver up his spine. He had to use everything in his power to fight the urge to grab her hand that was just dangling there. A loose limb. He started going through a few reasons as to why he could just grab her hand but none of them made any sense.

"Hey?" Caitlin asked, gaining the Doctor's attention quickly

"Yeah?" he answered almost instantly.

"How's the blue prints fro the accelerator working out?" she asked looking up at him, admiring his eyes before turning away

He looked down at her, steeling a quick glance at her lips. "I haven't really started yet. But it's not due till Friday. So I have 3 days till I turn them in. So I should get it done."

She looked up at him again "Do you need any help?" she asked

"Umm... No thank you, I should be fine on my own. After all, I am a Doctor." he said tossing his now empty cup of coffee into a bin they passed.

She felt his hand brush hers once more sending a shiver up both their spines as well. They both tried to ignore it, because they both were to afraid to make the first move.

They continued to walk in a comfortable silence the rest of the way until they reached the building.

* * *

When they reached the building, the Doctor grabbed the door and held it open for Caitlin to walk through. She smiled at his gesture even though it was a small one.

The Doctor smiled as well watching her every step as she continued inside. The Doctor followed her towards their desks, watching her. He started to admire her figure and tried to stop himself from drooling a bit... but he failed.

They walked into the room with their desk where Cisco and Hartley were seated at their respectable desks. Cisco looked up and noticed the small streak of spit on the Doctor's face "Umm, dude." the Doctor turned towards him "You got some drool, right here." Cisco gestured towards the spot of drool on his own face.

The Doctor's hand shot straight up, wiping the drool from his mouth before Caitlin could see it "Thanks." The Doctor made his way towards Cisco and dropped the blue bag on top of his desk

"What's this?" Cisco asked standing up and slowly opening the bag

"Your goggles." The Doctor said as soon as Cisco's hands found the object.

Cisco took it out and looked at it as if it were on fire. "How did you do that?!" Cisco's eyes widened at the brand new goggles.

"I have my ways." The Doctor said grinning

"This can't be my goggles." Cisco flipped the goggles upside down and looked at the bottom of the lenses. There, it was marked _"Property of Cisco Rymone. Don't Touch Hartley!"_ "That's impossible, you couldn't have done this over night. How did you do it?" Cisco looked at the Doctor with pleading eyes, waiting for him to say the secret.

"A true magician never reveals his secrets." the Doctor started to back away towards his desk

"Well, thanks man." he grabbed the Doctor's hand and shook it quickly before he got away "Be free to ask for help if you ever need it!"

"Will do." The Doctor turned and walked towards his desk next to Caitlin's.

"So, did Cisco liked his new present?" Caitlin asked with, to the Doctor was, a very seductive smirk on her face.

"He loved it." the Doctor smiled and leaned back in his chair. "Oh, I forgot to tell him."

"Tell him what?" asked Caitlin grabbing has hand as he tried to get out of his chair.

"I added a few modifications to them for a more... 'fun' way of viewing the world."

"OK then" she let go of his hand and let him continue on.

The Doctor made his way towards Cisco really quickly "I forgot to tell you, I added a few mods to your goggles."

"Like what?" asked Cisco removing the goggles from his eyes

The Doctor grabbed them and showed Cisco a few switches on the side. There were 3 new switches where there used to be only 1. The switches were color coded. One black, which was originally there, the on switch. A red one marked _"thermal"_. A green switch marked _"x-ray"._ And a white one marked _"_ _night"._ "What's with the switches?" asked Cisco as he reached for one of them.

"Well, I labeled them so they are easier for you to understand. This red one is thermal." He pointed towards it with his index finger "It shows you the heat radiating off of every object or person in the room even if the lights are on."

"Really?! Cool!" Cisco snatched it out of the Doctor's hands

Before Cisco could run away with them, he grabbed his color and spun him around grabbing the goggles out of his hands. "I'm not done yet." the Doctor said looking at him

"OK... finish so I can play with them!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes at how childish he's acting "This is probably how Clara feels." he muttered under his breath so Cisco couldn't hear him. But he did.

"Who's Clara?"

"No one important. So this one" He pointed towards the green switch, trying to change the subject "Will change the settings so that they are x-ray goggles."

Cisco let out a small squeal and clapped his hands in excitement and hopped up and down like a 5 year old kid waiting for a slice of cake for desert.

"But it only works if the lights are on. So don't use it when it's off or your eyes will melt."

"Wait, what?"

"And this last switch," he pointed at it gaining Cisco attention once more, "Is the night switch."

"Why would I need a night switch?" it's already night vision goggles."

"Yes but night vision goggles allow you to see in the dark. While this switch will allow you to see through the brightest of lights."

"So it basically turns the goggles into very powerful sun glasses." interrupted Hartley who was in front of them at the desk.

"Well yeah... thanks for dumbing it down Hartley!"

Hartley rolled his eyes and went back to his computer. "So all of these settings work?" Cisco asked pointing towards the goggles with a smile along with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup, tested it myself." he handed Cisco the goggles and watched as he put them on "I also increased the strength of the goggles so it magnifies any bit of light 1,000 times instead of just 10."

"Wouldn't that melt my eyes."

"No, It's right beneath the point where you'll go blind. So don't adjust anything. And don't tell Wells either." He said "The both of you!" he said gesturing between Hartley and Cisco

"Sure thing."

"What ever."

"Good." the Doctor smiled at the way they responded at the same time "And don't use the x-ray version for inappropriate stuff. I will know if you do!"

Cisco let out a long sigh and an annoyed groan "Fine!"

"Good"

The Doctor walked towards his desk and swiveled in his chair once more until sliding towards Caitlin's desk.

"Hey you." the Doctor said grabbing Caitlin's hand and pulling her out of her chair and onto his lap. Earning a small squeal from her.

"Stop it." she said playfully with a giggle "I'm trying to work. Which is what you should be doing as well."

"Yeah but I can do everything fast." the Doctor said

"That's not something you should be proud of." Caitlin said with a smirk on her face toying with the Doctor's bow-tie

The Doctor's mouth opened and he stuttered out "That's not what I... I mean... You can... Oh, Shut up!" he said

She laughed at his response ad got out of his lap. "You should really get to work on those blue-prints."

He let out a groan "Ugh!" he shook his arms throwing a small tantrum

"Go get to work." she said pushing his chair towards his desk

"OK... Mom!"

She let out a small gasp "Shut up and get to work" she said playfully and smacked his head

"Ow!" he placed his hand on his head and turned around towards her

"Aww, does little baby need a kiss to make it feel better?" she said in a little baby voice

"It wouldn't hurt." he said with his back towards her in the chair

"Aww." She leaned down and gave a quick kiss on the Doctor's head before walking away. Causing the Doctor to blush deeply.

As she walked away he thought to himself. _"I love it here!"_ he turned on his computer screen and started working on the blue-prints. He stole a quick glance at Caitlin and admired the way she worked. How she bit her bottom lip when she sees something she likes. How she scrunches up her nose if it's something she dislikes. And how her smile brightens his day. _"As long as she's here, I don't care what I do."_ He turned back around and continued to work on his project that he already knew how it was supposed to look. He was using his knowledge of the future to his advantage which he said never to do to everyone that has ever stepped foot into the T.A.R.D.I.S. But he didn't pay attention to that because he kept his mind on Caitlin.

 **A/N: This is the end to Chapter 5 of Time Travelers in Central City! I will upload more chapters. But I'm going on a vacation, so don't be surprised if I take too long to upload a new one. Sorry. Please leave a review. I'm gonna try and post a new chapter tonight or tomorrow before I leave. If not, than by the end of this week or more than likely Friday. Please review and favorite. Thanks for reading!**

 **P.S: Sorry if the chapter was boring for you or if you didn't like it.**

 **P.P.S: Ha! PeePee! I'm such a child.**

 **P.P.P.S:** **Sorry if there was any grammar, spelling or even writing errors. I was too caught up in the story. I wasn't paying any attention.**

 **P.P.P.P.S: Please leave a review! Thank you!**


	6. Risky Buisness

**A/N: I would like to apologies for my absence. My laptop has been dealt some damage and I had to buy a new one. I had to save up the money, so obviously it took me a while. During my absence, I have came up with a few ideas for some new stories. Like a Lab-Rats/Doctor Who crossover and a Mighty Med/Doctor Who crossover. I will be doing both, but I will be doing only one for now. So review and tell me which story you will like for me to do. If you do review, I will message you the plot of the story and if you guys dislike it, I'll do the other. Please review. Thank You!  
-KG**

* * *

 ** _S.T.A.R. Labs -_ 8:00 P.M**

Caitlin turned off her computer as she gathered her things off of her desk. The Doctor was planning on staying late and finishing his project at one crack. He looked over his shoulder and noticed Caitlin walking towards the exit. He quickly pushed his rolling chair with his feet until he caught up with her. He rolled his chair next to her and she stopped in her tracks and looked down at him with a raised eyebrow. He looked back with a wide stupid grin, that she fell in love with.

"Mind if I walk you out?" he asked as he looked down at his chair and back at her "... well, roll you out..."

She looked down at his chair and smiled at his little joke. "Sure, why not?" she said sitting on his lap. "Roll away." She rapped her arms around his neck as he started to roll.

He smiled at the beautiful women in his lap as he pushed off the ground with his feet and rolled the chair towards the exit with them on it.

"You staying late?" she asked looking him in the eyes.

He nodded in acknowledgement and proceeded down the hall. As they reached the exit, he tried to slow down but he lost his balance and fell to the ground with Caitlin still in his lap. They were on the ground laughing. Caitlin's arms were still wrapped around his neck, which caused his head to tilt forwards. But neither of them minded because they were both staring into each others eyes. The Doctor slowly started to lean in, Caitlin noticed this and closed her eyes and did the same, waiting for the contact. They were centimeters apart before Dr. Wells' office door was closed. Startling them both and causing them to topple over. They looked at each other quickly before they got up swiftly with there faces red as beats. Dr. Wells stopped in his tracks and observed both of them.

"Am I... interrupting anything?" he asked with a raised eyebrow trying to make a confused face but failed due to the smirk growing on his face.

Caitlin could feel the blood rushing up her neck and so could the Doctor. No one answered, just moved around uncomfortably. "Well, Miss. Snow, walk me to my car?" he asked raising his right arm for her to take.

She looked at the Doctor and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek "Good night, Doc." His face turned even more red as he looked at both Dr. Wells and Caitlin.

"Good night, Cait. Good night Dr. Wells."

"Good night

She took Dr. Wells' arm and linked it with her own as the two continued out the door. The Doctor was left alone standing in the hall. He lifted his hand and touched his cheek where Caitlin kissed him. He smiled and looked down at the chair they were both sitting in not too long ago. "Today, was a good day." he jumped back into his chair and rolled it back to his desk, continuing his work.

* * *

He sat at his desk for another hour. _"Man, this is boring... I should have gone back to the T.A.R.D.I.S."_ He saved his work and shut down his computer. He reached for his tweed jacket on the back of his chair. As he pulled it off of the chair, the key to the T.A.R.D.I.S fell out of his inner pocket. He didn't notice until it landed on his shoe and he accidentally kicked it under the desk next to his, Cisco's desk.

"Ugh..." he groaned as he crawled on all fours so it will be easier for him to reach it. As he was getting down he noticed something on Cisco's desk, wedged in between the computer screen and the console. He reached between and pulled it out. It was a copy of Cisco's favorite movie, _Risky_ _Business_. "I never saw this one before..." he said as he took it out of it's case and inserted it into the disc drive of Cisco's computer. "Might as well watch it now then later."

* * *

He was at the part of the movie where Tom Cruise dances to Bob Seger's _Old Time Rock n' Roll_. The Doctor was smiling wide at the scene playing out before him. He could feel his hearts beating fast. It was than, he had an idea. (for those of you who don't get this. watch the movie.)

* * *

The song from the movie started playing. The Doctor slid into view wearing his white button up shirt with his bow-tie unraveled along with his boxers and his socks. His pants were hanging off the back of his chair along with his jacket. The song continued on _"Just take those old records off the shelf,"_ The Doctor turned around lip singing the song as he used his sonic screwdriver as a microphone. _"I'll sit and listen to them by myself... Today's music ain't got the same soul... I like that old time Rock & Roll!" _He was too caught up in his performance, that he didn't notice Cisco walk out of the hall way into the room from behind him. " _Don't try to take me to a disco..."_ Cisco let out a small chuckle and a smile grew across his face from ear to ear as he pulled out his phone and started recording. _"You'll never even get me out on the floor... In 10 minutes I'll be late for the door... I like that old kind of Rock & Roll!" _The Doctor turned around, and to his embarrassment, Cisco was there, with his phone out, recording his every move.

"Hey, Doc!" he said waving to him as if nothing happened.

He swiftly ran to the computer and stopped the music. Cisco turned off his phone and walked up to the Doctor. He looked down at his hands and noticed the DVD case in his hands. He grabbed it and looked back and forth from it to him. He smiled and raised an eyebrow at him. "You know, I saw this movie 20 times, and I've never thought of doing this..." The Doctor smiled and played the song again.

* * *

The Doctor slid into view, and Cisco slid in after him. Both wearing a white button up shirt. They used imaginary microphones and was lip singing the song. They were so busy with there thing that they didn't notice Dr. Wells come out of the hallway Cisco came out of not 10 minutes ago.

Harrison smiled at his employees stupidity. He walked over to the computer playing the song and stopped it before it hit the chorus, gaining their attention.

"What. Are you two. doing?" he asked as he walked up to them.

"Sorry Dr. Wells."

"Sorry Harrison."

"Put some clothes on and go home you two... I want you guys in here tomorrow morning on time."

"Yes sir." they said in unison grabbing their stuff and getting ready to go. The Doctor grabbed his key off of his desk and through his clothes on in a matter of seconds.

"Good night Doctor. Good night Cisco."

"Good night." they said in unison once again as they left.

Dr. Wells shook his head and smiled at his two workers as he walked towards his office. He looked around to see if the Doctor or Cisco was still in the building. After a minute, he walked down the hall and stopped in the middle of the hall. He quickly looked down the hall in both directions before he placed his hand on the wall, opening a secret door to a room he knew as the _"Time Vault"_.

The room was white, with black dots on the walls, like a simulation room but there was a console on the other side of the room. He placed his hand on the console and a hologram of a women popped up. "Good evening Gideon."

"Good evening. How was your day Dr?"

"Good thank you. Show me the future, Gideon."

"With pleasure."

A hologram of a newspaper showed. The date displayed on it was April 25 2024. A man wearing a red leather suit, in a running pose was on the cover. The head line read _"Flash Missing Vanishes in Crisis"_.

"Thank you."

He pulled a yellow ring with a lightning bolt on the front of it out of his pocket and placed it on his finger. He placed the ring on one of the walls, opening another door. Revealing a yellow suit with a red lightning bolt on it in a glass case.

"Gideon... how much longer till the accelerator is ready for the Flash?"

"4 years Dr."

"Perfect..." he opened the case and placed the ring on the cress of the suit. The suit shrunk and was compacted into the ring in a blink of an eye. He closed the door and began to walk out the room as he placed the ring back into his pocket. He stopped himself and looked back at Gideon "Oh, and do a quick search on 'the Doctor'." He said as he walked out of the room and closed the door.

Gideon was processing any information on the Doctor from this century.

She stared to flicker on and off. The lights in the vaults started flickering on and off. The hologram of Gideon flickered. Her voice went low and started to garble. "Ex... Exxxx... Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!" The hologram of Gideon flickered once again and turned into a golden dalek. "The Doctor has been found! He shall be exterminated!"

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry if you didn't get the Risky Business reference. If you did, review and tell me what you think. Sorry for the late update. I will try to upload the next chapter next week.  
**

 **Did you like my twist ending of this chapter? leave a review and tell me what you think. I will take any criticism. Bad or good, I just want feed back. Thank you!**

 **-KG**

 **short chapter sorry...**


	7. Humiliation

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews and feedback. I would like to thank** Dracomancer1 **in particular for your help with my grammar. Thank you. Please review! And I decided to go with the Lab Rats crossover. If you don't know what Lab Rats is, it's a pretty good show.**  
 **-KG**

* * *

 _ **Central Park: T.A.R.D.I.S  
**_

The Doctor was sitting in the console room with his feet pressed up on the main console. He was leaning back in his chair reading a book labeled " _T.A.R.D.I.S Mechanics_ ".

He flicked his wrist and took a peak at his watch. "Uh oh."

He lost track of time, which is pretty ironic because he's a _Timelord_. He was an hour late for work. He got up out of his chair and closed his book, leaning it on the middle column. He hurried down the steps and proceeded down the hall. He stopped by the wardrobe walked in. He proceeded towards the staircase and opened one of the crates. He puled out a brown bag, which oddly resembled a purse, and opened it. Inside were old things he used in his travels. For instance; some old sonic screwdrivers, some worn out and torn psychic papers along with a, rather large, collection of reading glasses (which he just wears to look smart). He reached into the bag and dug deep beneath all the screwdrivers.

He pulled out a brown leather watch. He strapped it onto his wrist, he pressed a button on it causing it to beep. "I can't believe I;m wearing this 'space hopper' when I have my blue sports car..." he said to himself.

( **If you can tell me which which character said 'space hopper' and which episode it was shown in, you can choose what happens when the Doctor finds out who Harrison Wells really is)**

He pressed a few buttons and it beeped and he was briefly covered in blue electricity and vanished.

Back in the console room; As soon as he left, the cloister bell started ringing and the T.A.R.D.I.S lights flashed blood-red.

The console started vibrating and electric sparks shot out from below it. The book the Doctor was leaving fell from it's place on the console and landed on a button, activating the T.A.R.D.I.S interface. The image wasn't one of the Doctor's companions or of him. It was what was showing what was above the planet, a crack with a white light receding from it. The light got brighter and began to fade away, revealing the one thing the Doctor wasn't ready to find yet. His home planet; Gallifrey...

* * *

 **A.N: This would usually be the ending of the chapter. You know, leaving the reader on the edge of their seats, waiting a couple of days to see what happens next. But since I'm on a roll right now, I'll make it longer. (Still got the 'space hopper thing going. The** **person to tell me, get's to choose what happens with the Doctor and Harrison)**

* * *

 ** _Jitters Restroom  
_**

The Doctor zapped into the restroom and the blue electricity faded away. He was standing in the restroom in front of the large mirror covering the wall above the sink. He flipped open the teleporter and looked at the time he was in. It read "9 _:30 A.M_ " along with some Gallifreyan symbols. He looked back up at the mirror as one of the stalls opened, revealing Caitlin.

She gasped in shock and stepped back into the stall. "Doctor? What are you doing in the Women's restroom?"

He turned around and looked at. A smirk made it's way onto his face and he pointed towards the wall on the other side of the room where two urinals stood.

She looked at it and a blush crept up om his face. "What am I doing in the Men's room?" she asked walking up to the sink.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." he said walking up to her and patting her on the back as she washed her hands.

"Thanks, I have literally been having the worst day ever." she said waving her hands in exasperation.

"Why what happened?"

"Well, their is the fact that I woke up after I rolled out of bed and fell on the ground, dropped my phone in my cereal, and, well, walked into the Men's bathroom."

"Well that sucks." he said with a small smile.

"Tell me about it. I was about to get some coffee. Want anything?" she asked walking out of the restroom with the Doctor behind her.

"Umm, sure. I'll take a-"

" _Sweet Delight_ " she cut him off with a smirk

"You know me so well." He said sitting down on where they usually sit. He looked out the window at the T.A.R.D.I.S which was sitting there by it's self. A kid playing soccer with some other kids, who the Doctor assumed was the kid's friends. One of the kids kicked the soccer ball and it flew through the air and struck the top of the T.A.R.D.I.S. "So that's why I fell out of bed this morning." He smiled at his realization.

Caitlin walked up and placed their coffee on the table. He was still staring out the window at the T.A.R.D.I.S. She looked out the window and saw what he was looking at. "What is with you and that box?" he asks startling her out of his thoughts.

he looked back at her "What do you mean?"

"I see you walking out of there every morning."

"I just have to make calls... no biggie."

"Sure..."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. The Doctor flicked his wrist and looked at his watch. "Well, ready for work?" he asked getting out of his seat "Harrison told me to come in on time today."

"Well, you're supposed to come in on time everyday."

"Yeah but, he was pretty stern last night."

She raised an eyebrow and gave him that face that, her " _I-don't-know-what-you-did-but-I-know-that-you-did-something-stupid-and-I-want-to-know-what-it-is_ " face. He became so familiar with that face after just a couple of days with her.

"What did you do?" She asked as she gathered her things from the table.

"Nothing much... Just did a Tom Cruise impression..."

"Which movie with Tom Hanks?"

" _...Risky Buisness._ "

"Oh my goodness. Did you do what I think you did?!" she asked through bursts of laughter.

He smiled a bit and chuckled. "Yes, I slid in, wearing nothing but my underwear, button down shirt, and socks. Lib singing along to _Old Time Rock n' Roll_." Caitlin laughed even more as they headed out the door. "You know what's worse?"

She laughs even more knowing something funny is about to be said. "What?"

"Cisco caught me and I'm pretty sure he filmed it."

Caitlin stopped laughing and smiled at him. He raised an eyebrow. She just chuckled in response. He tilted his head trying to figure out what it was she was laughing at. She started laughing out loud again. His eyes opened eye as realization dawned on him. "He sent you the video, didn't he?!" She burst out laughing once again that day.

"I know everything. He sent me the video."

His face turned red with embarrassment as he quickened his pace down the block. Caitlin caught up with him with her phone in hand. "Aww, don't worry. You look so cute in your pink blue socks." she started laughing again.

He focused mainly on the fact that she called him cute. But he was mad at Cisco for telling her.

"Well you know what happened after all that?"

"What?" she asked coming down from her laughing fit.

"After I noticed Cisco was in the room, Cisco started dancing with me!"

"No way!" she was laughing super hard again as they found their way to S.T.A.R. Labs.

"Yes way, you can even ask Dr. Wells . He walked in on us dancing."

"HA!" she walked into S.T.A.R. Labs in a laughing fit. Gaining Cisco's, Dr. Wells' and everyone else in the room's attention. Dr. Wells walked up to them with his tablet in hand.

"Did he tell you about last night?" he asked smiling.

"Technically, Cisco did."

Dr. Wells smiled and chuckled at their child like behavior.

"He also sent me this video." Caitlin interjected holding her phone up.

The video of the Doctor dancing played on her phone.

Harrison watched it and he also burst out laughing. "I know, it's the most hilarious thing I've seen!"

The Doctor's smile faded and her face tinted red again. He felt like he was back at school and everyone was making fun of him for using a sonic instead of a laser. The memory of that reminded him of his planet. the planet he'll probably never see again. The planet where he hasn't seen his brother, his sister or anyone else for that matter. The only things that kept him connected to his home. River and the Master. He lost both. Caitlin could see the sad look on his face and slowly put her phone down as her smile faltered. Dr. Wells noticed this too and stopped laughing immediately, and apologized. He walked swiftly to his office trying to avoid the eyes staring at them.

"I'm sorry Doctor..." Caitlin said putting her phone away.

"It's... It's OK... It just brought up some old things." he walked down the hall. Caitlin didn't hear from him or even see him for the rest of the day.

* * *

 **A/N: I know, crappy ending. Sorry. It's not entirely my fault. It is 1:30 in the morning. I'm really tired. Next chapter will be Daleks and big huge twist I didn't plan till 20 seconds ago. So may take a while for no chapter due to some re-writes and editing. Thanks for reading. Please review!  
-KG  
**


	8. Their Here

**A/N: Sorry a bit longer to update this chapter. Last chapter was pretty crappy, please enjoy this one.  
-KG  
**

* * *

As the Doctor walked down the hall, he pressed a few buttons on his watch and looked around the hall way before he pressed another button and teleported. He showed up outside the T.A.R.D.I.S and pulled out his key. As he inserted it into the lock, the T.A.R.D.I.S's light bulb cracked and a spark of electricity erupted from it. As the spark erupted, a cloud of smoke formed, causing some murmurs to erupt from the people at the park. He pulled out his sonic and pointed it at the light bulb. The smoke was sucked into the T.A.R.D.I.S through the roof. "Well, that's not good."

He opened the door and walked inside, regretting it almost immediately. The cloister bell wasn't ringing and the lights weren't flashing. But inside, a fire was spreading from under the center console and spread to the controls and up the center column, melting some plastic. Sparks erupted from the other consoles around the room. The blue round things on the wall erupted as glass flew onto the floor. The lower console was smoking as the T.A.R.D.I.S shook with great force. He quickly closed the doors. The damage being dealt to the T.A.R.D.I.S didn't bother the Doctor. What bothered him was the only thing in there that wasn't broken. The visual interface. It still projected the image of what is above the planet. The red planet above made the Doctor's hearts race. His breathing faltered as he leaned on a near by railing which burned his hand. Only than was he aware of the fires roaring around the console.

"Well, that's not good either." He said as he ran towards the console and reached below it, grabbing a small fire extinguisher. He pulled the pin out of it's slot and shot the fire above the console before it spread anymore. He put out the fire and just spun in circles holding the fire extinguisher and shot it as he spun, putting out the fires.

He through the extinguisher down, frustrated, and ran towards the hologram. "This is not possible, not possible!" He walked through the hologram, turning it off, and started pressing buttons on the center console. He pulled the de-materialization circuit and quickly ran to the smaller consoles and pressed the flashing red buttons on every single one until the sparks stopped erupting. He dipped his hands into the colorful goop in the console and the monitor on the center column spun towards him as he closed his eyes and thought of the place he wanted to go, the place he hasn't been on for almost 700 years. The T.A.R.D.I.S emitted it's usual humming noise but was accompanied by a lower groaning noise while the T.A.R.D.I.S shook. The center column's melted plastic started to repair its self as the center started moving up and down. The Doctor opened his eyes and looked at the screen in front of him. "You have reached your destination." the T.A.R.D.I.S visual interface said as he looked at the screen. It showed what was outside. The T.A.R.D.I.S was sitting in an old shack with red dirt on the ground.

He pulled his hands out of the goop and slowly took steps towards the door. He lifted his hand towards the door, reaching for the handle. He stopped as he grabbed for it. He sighed and dropped his head towards the ground. He let go of the handle and looked up at the door. He sighed once more as he headed back to the console and stuffed his hands back into the now red goop. He closed his eyes as a single tear rolled out of his eyes and dropped his head down at the goop. He opened his eyes as the T.A.R.D.I.S started to whir back to life.

* * *

 ** _Present Date_  
**

 ** _Clara's Classroom_**

 ** _Time: 10:45_**

Clara walked into her classroom, returning from the restroom. She made the mistake of leaving her class unattended, leaving them to do as they please. All of the kids were flying paper balls and planes across the room, talking to each other, rather loudly I might add, and were on their phones playing games or texting or making calls or what ever they do on their phones now a days. One of the kids through a paper plane and it hit her square in the face, causing her to yelp in surprise gaining everyone's attention, silencing them quickly. She walked to the front of the room, with her arms crossed, while the kids were shuffling to their seats. "Tell me, Mathew," she referred to the kid that hit her with the plane. "Tell me what you were doing throwing planes in my class."

Mathew looked around the class before he looked at her and responded. "... because it's fun..." he said gaining a few laughs from the other kids in class.

Clara held out her hand. "Give it here. Give me the plane."

He grabbed the paper plane sitting on his desk and got ready to through it at her. All of a sudden, the kid's desks started shaking while the papers in the room started floating in the air. A low humming noise was made, which no one knew where it was coming from, but Clara knew what it was emitting the noise immediately. Mathew's grip on the plane loosened and the plane started floating around the room, pushed by the blowing wind. The humming noise became much louder as a big blue box appeared in the room but faded away and flickered in and out of the room. The noise got much louder than stopped and all of a sudden. The wind in the room dissipated as the papers floated down. The Doctor yanked open the door and looked around. "Do I have the wrong class again?" He stepped out of the box. "Is there a Clara Oswa-" suddenly a paper plane flew into his mouth mid sentence.

The kids laughed as Clara walked around the box and yanked the plane out of the surprised Doctor's mouth. "Doctor, 4 questions." she said throwing the airplane into the trash next to the desk. "1-Why are you here? 2-Why did you park the T.A.R.D.I.S in my classroom, in front of my students no less? 3-Where have you been for the-last-2-weeks?" she said while hitting his chest with her hand. "4-Did you change your look?"

"Yes." he said flipping his jacket out and pulling on his suspenders doing a small twirl. "Do you like it? I wore this for 4 centuries before I went all purple."

"You wore that for 4 centuries? Change your clothes! But keep the bow-tie, I like red." she said pulling on the edges.

"Me too!" he smiled down at her. "But that's not why I'm here!" he said remembering why he came in the first place. "Clara... They're back..." he said in a low whispering tone hoping she would get it... but she didn't.

"Who's back?" she asked tilting her head in curiosity "The Daleks?" while a frightened look appeared on her face.

"No, not the Daleks... _They_ are back..." he said pointing towards his hearts, hoping the message gets through.

She looked at his hands and her eyes grew wide as realization dawned on her. "Wait, 'They' as in 'They' or 'They' as in ' _They_ '?" she asked.

" _THEY!_ " he said jabbing at his hearts with his fingers, tilting his head towards the T.A.R.D.I.S and pointing towards the sky with his right hand.

Her eyes opened even wider. "You mean, _THEY_ are back!?"

He grabbed her hands and bounced up and down with her, gaining a few weird looks from the kids and some giggles. The Doctor let go of her hands and made a serious face. "And I got a job." he said pulling his worker ID out of his jacket pocket. She grabbed it out of his hands and read it curiously.

"S.T.A.R. Laboratories?" she looked up at him with a questionable face on. "What kind of place is S.T.A.R. Laboratories?"

"It's where I work." He swiped his ID out of her hands and stuffed it back in his pocket. "Plus I met a girl I like, but that's not important. They're back!" he said jumping up and down again.

"Wait," she said once she had noticed what he has said. "you met a girl? Tell me about her." she said smiling.

"That's not really the point here, Clara! My home is back! The whole planet is back!" he danced around the room one last time before his smile faded and he stood still as the problem dawned on him. "They're back... that means..." He barged into the T.A.R.D.I.S. leaving Clara with her students before closing the door.

Clara turned away from the T.A.R.D.I.S and looked at the class. "Umm, OK... Read page 45 in your text books. I'll be back in 10 minutes." she said as she walked into the box. She quickly stuck her head back out. "Mathew, your in charge. Lock the door, no one comes in or out, and if anyone knocks on the door, do NOT answer it..."

Mathew smiled and gave her a half hearted salute to her as she retreated back into the box. The T.A.R.D.I.S de-materialized and Mathew walked to where the box once stood. "Everyone... you heard the lady. It's party time!" He jumped on Clara's desk and danced around. Everyone in the class started doing what they were doing before Clara came into the room.

* * *

 _ **In the Time Vortex  
**_

 _ **T.A.R.D.I.S**_

"So you're people are back! You're not the last one of your kind. You can ride your T.A.R.D.I.S with another Timelord... or a Timelady..." she said with a chuckle as the Doctor ran down the corridor. "Aren't you happy that your people are back?" she yelled down the hall so he could hear.

He came running back into the console room carrying the brown bag filled with old stuff he used to use. He pulled out 3 sonics and placed them on the console controls. "Yes it's good. But it's also bad."

She scrunched up her nose "How can something be good and bad?"

He stopped what he was doing and walked towards her. "Well, picture a giant cookie. A cookie rather dilicious that you want to eat the whole thing. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got that feeling that I want a cookie-"

"You know what, forget the cookie. It's more like a banana. No, a pear! Perhaps a head of cabbage. You know I do like-"

"Doctor!" Clara said snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Right, well the whole planet is back, Clara. It's right above this one and if I can't move the rift, the planet could be knocked off it's axis and hurtled into the sun, along with Gallifrey."

"...so that's the big cookie..."

He whirled the screen around and faced it at her. "Yup a big-ass cookie." he turned on the monitor and showed an mage of the planet emerging from the rift. "Plus, it's a chocolate chip cookie. There was more than just Timelords on the planet when we, I saved it."

"Who else, or what else is on the planet than?"

"The Timelords were in the middle of a war, Clara. A war that waged on for centuries. A war between the Keepers of Time and the Mutants of Skaro. Lords of Time and Mutant Soldiers. The clocks and the salt shakers. Timelords... and the Daleks..." He flipped on the visual interface, which projected an image of the Dalek fleet emerging from the rift as well. Heading for Earth.

"...Oh, no..."

* * *

 **A/N: Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter of my story. Please leave a review. Thanks for reading. I would have uploaded this chapter yesterday, but every time I went to the website. It said '503 Service Unavailable.' So I guess it's fixed now. But I didn't save my story so I had to re-write half of the chapter. Took me 5 hours to write it the first time. And it took me another 5 to finish it. Please Review. I'll try to get the next chapter up by tomorrow. But I'm getting new glasses so it may take a while. Thank You!  
-KG  
**


	9. Left Behind

**A/N: I am super sorry for my absence. I received a review from one of my readers, which I would like to sincerely thank you for, that said Chapter 9 seamed "forced". So I re-wrote it and chapter 10 will be up soon. I promise. Please review.  
-KG  
**

* * *

 _ **Time Vortex**_

 _ **T.A.R.D.I.S: Mid-flight  
**_

The Doctor dug around in the brown bag he took the manipulator out of. Clara watched with an eyebrow raised as half of the Doctor's body was deep within the bag. "How are you doing that?" she asked as she tapped it with the pointy tip of her heels.

"It's bigger on the inside. Everything in the T.A.R.D.I.S is bigger on the inside..." He rummaged through the bag for 2 minutes until he growled in frustration. "Ugh!" He sighed deeply as he pulled out a long rope. To Clara, the rope looked like it was a over mile long. "Here," The Doctor said handing her one end of the rope. "Tie this to the console. I need to go in deeper."

Clara chuckled at his choice of words. "Oh, shut up! I thought you were supposed to be a school teacher."

"You'll be surprised by the things my students say..."

He waved his hand, dismissing the conversation. He tied his end of the rope around his waste as Clara tied the other end to the console. He tugged on his end as Clara tugged on hers, making sure they were secured in place. He reached across the main console and pulled a lever, silencing the room.

"What did you do?" she asked walking up behind him.

"She only makes that noise when the breaks are on."

"So you're still calling it a 'she', huh?"

The question went unanswered as he continued on with his work. "When I tell you to, I want you to close and lock the bag, hang on to something, and press this button. And in _that_ order!" he said while he pointed at a flashing, T.A.R.D.I.S blue button. She nodded as they traded places, positioning the Doctor in front of the bag.

He tugged onto both ends of the rope for one last check. "You ready?"

She nodded her head in response, not sure of what was about to happen.

"Well, here goes nothing... Geronimo!" He leaped into the bag, dragging the rope in behind him. As the rope's length decreased outside of the bag, he fell deeper and deeper, into the depths. He fell past thousands of his old belongings and some things he's used through out his travels. A huge pile of torn out space suits was heading his way. He slowly turned his body so he was facing the hole formed by the opening of the bag. He landed on the pile of suits which made his landing soft and rather comfortable. (Besides the space helmet jammed in his hip).

Clara poked her head into the bag and looked down at the Doctor, who looked like an ant from her view. "This is a deep bag... Hey, can you make my closet bigger on the inside?"

He looked up with an eyebrow raised. "Really? Now is not the time, Clara!"

"I know. Just theoretically speaking, can you?"

"Of course I can, I can make anything bigger on the inside."

"I bet you can..."

"Oh, shut up!" he yelled at Clara as she snickered and made her way back towards the button. "The things your kids teach you..." he whispered so she wouldn't hear.

He stood up and looked around at the huge mountains of his old belongings, most of them trash. "Wow... I was a hoarder..."

"What do you mean 'was'? You have a collection of bow-ties under my bed!"

"I put it under your bed because I don't have room under mine!"

"Is it because you have another collection of bow-ties?"

Before the Doctor could respond, a small light, glowing in the distance, caught his attention. He was making his way towards the item when, suddenly, the T.A.R.D.I.S shook, sending items to toppled into the dark abyss of the bag.

The Doctor tried to regain his balance as he watched the glowing object fall from the top of the pile. "PRESS THE BUTTON!" Clara quickly sprang to her feet and closed the bag, clipping the lock closed. She swiftly made her way back up to the console and slammed her hand down on the button, grabbing hold of the rope as she did.

The Doctor watched as the falling items ceased to fall. The objects floated for a few seconds before the room got flipped upside down. All of the objects, including the Doctor, flew up towards the roof of the bag.

Clara hung onto the rope for her life as she flipped and was suspended in mid-air, with her feet dangling towards the ceiling. The bag unexpectedly fell from the floor and hit her swuare in the face, causing her grip to loosen and causing her to fall to the ceiling. "Doctor, what happened!?" she asked as she stood up.

Clara barely could her the Doctor's muffled voice through the closed bag and the objects blocking the opening. " _You reversed the T.A.R.D.I.S's gravity! Do NOT open this bag! Leave it upside down._ "

"Oh, well... Can you hurry up!?"

The Doctor's muffled voice once again escaped through the bag's flap. " _What's going on out there!?"_

Clara looked at the T.A.R.D.I.S doors and back at the bag. "I don't know... It felt like something hit the T.A.R.D.I.S.!"

The Doctor froze in his steps as he registered what Clara has said. "Hurry Doctor! I haven't had a bathroom-break since recess..."

He was knocked out of his daze, mainly from the fact that it'll be raining pee after he fixes the gravity. He looked around and saw the object resting on a torn space suit. He quickly climbed up the pile and grabbed the object and shoved it into his jacket pocket. " _Clara, press the button again!"_

Clara grunted as she looked up at the huge distance between her and the floor "Doctor, I can't reach it!"

" _Just press it!_ "

"How am I supposed to _press_ it if I can't _reach_ it!?"

"I don't know... Throw something at it!"

Clara held the bag in her hand as she grabbed onto the rope and attempted to climb it back up to the console. She started climbing until she heard some rumbling and the Doctor's scream. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"Sorry! I'm trying to climb the rope to get-"

"Well, try not to kill me in the process!"

She let go of the rope and landed on the ceiling. She grabbed the bag and flipped it right-side up, earning some screaming to erupt from the bag. "CLARA!"

"You deserved it..."

She looked back up at the button and down to the bag held in her hands. "You also deserve this..."

She threw the bag at the blue button, hitting it spot-on. The bag fell down straight for her head. But stopped in mid-air right above her. The gravity quickly reversed as she fell to the floor, landing on her butt. "I got it!"

The Doctor looked up at the opening from the pile of broken sonic screwdrivers he was trapped under. "Oh, really? I wouldn't have guessed?"

The bag opened wide to reveal a smiling Clara. "Why did you do that?" he asked as he got up from the huge pile.

"You said to throw something at it... So, I did."

The Doctor shook his head at her response. "What happened out there?"

Clara glanced at the doors than back at the bag. "Something hit the T.A.R.D.I.S. Don't worry, it's no biggy."

"No! Big, biggy, Clara! BIG!" he exclaimed flapping his hands for emphasis.

"Why's that?" she asked turning around and stealing another glance at the door and back deep into the bag.

"I don't think you've grasped the concept here, Clara! We're in flight, in the time vortex no less. The only people in _this_ universe that has access to the vortex are in it now. No one in the universe has access to vortex anymore. What could of banged the T.A.R.D.I.S?" He asked as he started to climb up the rope.

"I don't know!" Clara said looking at him climb, deciding to pull up the rope to make it quicker. "... Another T.A.R.D.I.S?" she asked trying to make a joke. But the Doctor stopped moving as realization dawned on him.

"What did you say?" he asked-whispered to her. "What did you just say, Clara?!"

"I was just making a joke." she said raising her hands up in defense, letting go of the rope, dropping the Doctor back down a few feet. "You said almost no one in the universe has access to the time vortex. Only your T.A.R.D.I.S can. So I thought only another T.A.R.D.I.S could make it in."

"Well, Gallifrey is back. But they're not fully through the rift yet, so everyone on the planet should still be on the planet..."

"Than what hit the T.A.R.D.I.S?"

He looked down at the jumble of junk as he thought to himself. An idea popped into his head as he looked back up at Clara's, now confused, face. "Throw me the vortex manipulator!"

Clara poked her head back into the bag. "What?!"

"Throw me the manipulator and turn off the shields!"

"Why?! Aren't the shields protecting us?"

"Just do it!"

Clara did as she was told and dropped the manipulator into the bag, adding it to the pile of junk. The Doctor let go of the rope and fell to the pile below. He pulled the sonic screwdriver out of his jacket pocket and sonic-ed the rope till it unraveled and snapped. He quickly got up and picked up the manipulator and began to sonic that as well. Causing it to beep as the lights being emitted from the manipulator to turn orange. When he was finished, he stuffed the sonic and the manipulator into his jacket pocket and searched among the pile of old space suits. He grabbed one that wasn't completely destroyed and quickly slipped it on. Once he was in the space suit, he strapped the manipulator onto one of the suit's sleeves before looking back up at Clara. "Clara, turn off the shields!"

Clara nodded and flicked a few switches on the console, causing the T.A.R.D.I.S to emit a low humming noise and a click to emerge form the T.A.R.D.I.S door's lock. "When you here a knock at the door, I want you to quickly open it. Okay?"

She nodded once more before heading to the door, grabbing hold of the handles, ready to pull it open and welcome in the future guest. The Doctor put on the space helmet that he made from scratch in one of his previous lives (there was pillowing inside the helmet covered in pink-fur, so he guessed his granddaughter helped make it), which was the only one not cracked or broken. Once the helmet snapped into place on his head, he pressed a button on manipulator the causing it to beep emit a series of beeps before he was engulfed in orange lightning and disappeared as a final beep emitted from the manipulator.

* * *

 _ **Time Vortex: Outside of T.A.R.D.I.S**_

 _ **5 minutes earlier**_

The Doctor appeared in a flash of orange light, floating in the time vortex, watching as the T.A.R.D.I.S flew with the current of the vortex. He looked around for what might have caused the T.A.R.D.I.S to rumble. Only to find an empty, ordinary time vortex.

The Doctor began to make his way back towards the T.A.R.D.I.S. When suddenly, an ear shattering explosion occurred, sending a shock-wave that knocked the Doctor back to his previous spot in the vortex. A worm-hole formed quickly and two streaks of light escaped from it. Causing the hole to vanish as quickly as it appeared. The two streaks were different colors, one red the other yellow. The red streak moved slightly faster than the other. It seemed as if the two streaks were racing and fighting over first place. The yellow streak bumped into the red, sending it flying towards the T.A.R.D.I.S. The streak ricocheted off the T.A.R.D.I.S and grabbed the yellow as they both flew directly to the Doctor. The Doctor moved out of the way just in time for the two streaks to go flying out of the side of the vortex. Opening another worm-hole, causing another boom, and closing it with their departure.

The Doctor quickly turned around and made his way back to the T.A.R.D.I.S and grabbed onto the door handle, trying not to make any noise. He could here muffled voices escape through the closed doors.

" _Just do it!_ "

A small click came from inside the T.A.R.D.I.S. " _When you here a knock at the T.A.R.D.I.S doors, I want you to quickly open it. Okay?_ "

After he heard a small beep, he pounded on the door with all his might. It was yanked open and he fell in, landing on top of Clara.

She looked at the Doctor and back at the bag. "That was fast..."

"It's a new record!" he said getting off of her and slamming the doors shut.

"Not something you should be proud of..."

The Doctor ignored her and quickly ran to the bag and closed it and slid it beneath the console.

The Doctor quickly yanked off his helmet, and slid out of the space suit. He ran to the console and began to press a few buttons, causing the sonic's port to open. The Doctor quickly pulled out the glowing tube and slid it slowly into the slot. He continued to push more buttons when Clara came up behind him.

"What's that?" she asked pointing towards the glowing tube.

The Doctor left her question unanswered as he flicked one last switch, causing the center column's light to change from a light-blue to a dark red. "What's going on?" The Doctor pressed another button and the T.A.R.D.I.S began to whoosh once more and made the thrum, indicating that they have landed. "Where are we?"

The Doctor swiftly made his way to Clara and grabbed her shoulders, gathering all of her attention. He looked deep into her eyes and made sure she was looking back into his. "You need to do exactly what I tell you, okay?" Clara nodded her head slightly in response, knowing that this is serious because the Doctor has never acted like this before. "I need you to go into your kitchen and underneath the sink, there's a small wooden box, I want you to open it and bring me what's inside. Got it?"

Clara nodded one last time before the Doctor let her go and as she stormed out of the T.A.R.D.I.S doors. She stopped and found her self in the middle of her apartment. She quickly made her way into the kitchen, passing the closet that she wants the Doctor to make bigger, and ducked under the sink. She shuffled her way past what looked like thousands of cleaning supplies. She dug behind a large bottle of Oxi-Clean, which through her off guard because that was supposed to be the laundry detergent cubby, and found a small wooden box. She gently picked up the box and noticed that there were Gallifreyan symbols inscribed onto the lid. She lightly traced her fingers across the inscription before she opened the lid. She found a small folded piece of paper. She opened it up to find that what was written on the paper was in Gallifreyan.

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew through out the room, accompanied by the whooshing sound of the T.A.R.D.I.S. She quickly got up and stormed into her living room to see the T.A.R.D.I.S fade away, revealing a small silver tube in it's place. She walked over to it, with a sad frown on her face, and picked it up. It resembled a much smaller version of a sonic-screwdriver. She beganflipped it in her hands as tears started to well up in her eyes. A tear escaped and she quickly made her way to wipe it off, when the tip of it began to glow. She accidentally shone it in her eye and dropped it to the floor. Along with the piece of paper. The light shined on the paper and the symbols began to blur.

Clara quickly picked up the piece of paper, now wet from her tears, and watched as the symbols translated. She studied the note carefully before the damn, holding back her tears, burst. Tears began to stream down her face as she read the note.

The note read:  
" _Dear Clara,  
If you're reading this, this means that something truly dangerous is going to happen. Or you found this under your sink while you were cleaning. If you did you might as well put it back because you can't read this. But if you are reading this than something dangerous is going to happen. Something that I don't want you to be apart of. You know that I won't leave you without an explanation unless it's important. I will be back for you. I promise.  
I'm sorry -the Doctor_"

* * *

 **A/N: I know, I hate sad endings too. I'm super sorry it took me a while to write this. I re-wrote this chapter for those of you first time readers. I also re-read this chapter 5 times before I posted it. So hopefully the story didn't feel "forced" once again. Sorry about that. I have re-wrote this whole chapter. I will be adding in more in the next chapter. I re-wrote the full chapter. That means new ideas, new plot twists, new Master. So forget the old chapter if you read it before. Everything will be changed. Thank you for reading. And if you have any problems with the story, please review. I will take all suggestions into mind. I will gladly keep your opinions in mind if you're having issues with it. Thank you for reading. Please review! Thank You!  
-KG  
**

 **P.S: And to** **efhb1994 thank you for your review. I really appreciate the feedback. If this chapter helped the story seem a bit better, please tell me. Thank you...  
**


	10. Strangers and Coffee

**A/N: I KNOW! THIS CHAPTER IS SUPER LATE! (2 months and 7 days to be exact) I am so sorry! I've been a bit busy with school and all. But I missed 2 weeks of school just so I can stay home and right this. I hope you enjoy! Please leave a review! And thank you so much for those of you that have! I really appreciate positive and/or negative feedback. Weather it's my grammar or my misspelling, I would really like to hear your thoughts. Thank You!**

 **-KG**

* * *

 ** _T.A.R.D.I.S (The Moon)_  
**

The Doctor stood at the console, flicking switches and pulling levers. He showed no emotion over the recent turn of events. None whatsoever. His face was as solid as steal but he longed for his hearts to be the same. A single tear embarked on it's journey past his nose and down his cheek but was stopped suddenly by his hand whipping it away. He quickly directed his attention towards the glowing tube, he not so long ago lodged into the sonic's port. He slowly began to slide it out of the socket and held it in his hand.

The object resembled a glass cylinder. Inside were clouds of yellow particles floating weightlessly. The particles shimmered as the Doctor quickly shook it.

He gently placed the object down on the center column standing upright. It was a bit taller than a ruler. 14 inches of pure energy sat in front of him. He thought about Clara. How he left her there, crying. How he knew that she was vulnerable he wasn't their to comfort her. The damn holding his tears in decided to burst and he let out small pitiful sobs. He tried to muster up enough strength to complete his action.

His hands began to glow a bright orange. He took a few steps back form the console and towards the doors as his posture straightened. His hair began to flow, as if his head was submerged in water. They danced upon his head like kids at a party. His legs began to glow as he held back his sobs. Yellow and orange beams of light began to flow out of his limbs and slowly mad their way to the cylinder. The object began to grow brighter as the light made it's way towards it. The light moved like squid tentacles trying to find it's place in the dark. He let out a sob and left a few tears in it's place. He understood why he did what he did. But he didn't understand why he was doing what he was doing now. He was too far into his regenerative cycle to turn back now. He began to channel his energy into the now bright orange glowing cylinder.

The glass cylinder shattered into a million pieces as the regenerative energy touched it. A bright beam of light was shot from the now broken cylinder and hit the Doctor square in his chest. He let out a scream of pain as his head began to glow a bright orange as well. His shriek resonated up and down the T.A.R.D.I.S's mile long corridors. He screamed and hollered as the room began to shine brighter and brighter. The light was so blinding, that it faded out the morning moon down on earth. The light could be seen from Mars. The Doctor's regenerative energy began to destroy the entire console room. The lights in the walls bursted to flames as well as the consoles. All the while the Doctor continued to scream like a wailing banshee.

Some people say that in space, nobody can hear you scream. I bet they have never heard anything like the howl released by the Doctor. It was not just a simple shriek of pain. It was for all those times he lied to Clara, all of the friends he has lost. A noise such as this could shatter the ear drums of a deaf man.

* * *

 _ **C C Jitters (the next week)**_

Caitlin sat at her and the Doctor's usual spot, alone. As she has been for the past week. She can't help but feel like the Doctor's disappearance was her fault. No matter what she did, she felt this guilt inside her. She knew one day she would just explode. But that day was not today.

She was typing on her laptop, trying to lose her self in her work. A bell rung, indicating that a costumer has walked into the shop. She quickly stole a glance at the door to see if the new customer was the Doctor, but instead she found a tall young man. He wore a blue shirt and a black coat along with matching pants. He seamed like a regular old joe, but something about him caught Caitlin's attention. She was too busy goggling at him that she was unaware of her phone beeping. She quickly snapped out of it as the man turned his head in her direction and flashed her a smile. She quickly looked away as if nothing has happened. Completely denying his existence and picked up her phone.

It was a text from Cisco: " _Where the 'h' r u?! You r missing the meeting!_ "

She quickly shoved her laptop back into her bag and grabbed her belongings. She was hustling her way out the door in a flash.

* * *

Caitlin burst through the Lab's doors, only to find everyone exiting the conference room. She quickly rushed after Dr. Wells, who was making his way down the hall towards his office. He slowed down unexpectedly. Caitlin didn't noticed this and walked right into his back. She was surprised at how perfect his balance was. She thought a man his age would have fallen down by this much force.

He turned around and looked down at Caitlin with a fiery look everyone in the office knew as "The Gaze of Wells". It was a cross between an intelligent and respected scientist and bat-shit crazy axe welding murderer that can chop you to bits in any second. She liked to think of Wells like that. A good man until you get on his bad side.

"Miss. Snow, next time, just a simple tip, try to look where you're going."

She could tell that he was aggravated because of her absence in the meeting. She tried to apologies but was cut short by him.

"I'm sorry Miss. Snow but it's hard enough to work on the accelerator without people not showing up on time or even coming to work. The Doctor hasn't shown up for an entire week. I admire that you're backing him up, it shows confidence, but if he is not in by tomorrow with those blue-prints, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to fire him. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get to work." he said motioning down the hall towards her working area. She retreated without saying another word.

Wells looked up and down the hall as Caitlin turned the corner. He placed his hand on the wall, opening the time vault. He walked in, only to find that the room was pitch black and Gideon was not working. The door quickly shut behind him and sealed itself. The lights suddenly turned on along with Gideon's projection. "Gideon, what was that?"

Gideon began to flicker and her voice was distorted. "I...have...developed..a fault."

"'A fault'?! What do you mean 'A fault'? You are technology beyond this time zone's comprehension!"

"I have required a virus from a previous search. I am using all main power to find the source of the virus. The doors along with other operating systems will not be operable during this process."

"How long? How long is the process, Gideon?!"

"I have never dealt with such programming. It is unknown as to when I will be completely operable. It could take up to several hours or even days."

"I don't have time for this! Just open the doors!" he demanded

"If I carry out this command, the virus will spread through out S.T.A.R. Labs along with Central City and I will have no way to stop it. Would you like me to continue?"

Wells shook his head and leaned against the wall. Slowly sagging down to the floor. Sitting in "cross-cross-applesauce" position. He knew he was going to be here for a while.

* * *

 **A/N: So sorry for the super late update. I have been busy with school and all. Plus, I went through a bit of writers block, but I made my way through this short chapter. Please review. I would to hear your thoughts. Thank You!  
**

 **-KG**


	11. Enter the Master

**A/N: I know, another late update. I will try my best to upload a new chapter every week. Thank you for reading. Please review. I will keep all of your opinions in mind. I hope you enjoy this short chapter. Thank You!**

 **-KG**

* * *

 ** _T.A.R.D.I.S_  
**

The Doctor awoken, finding himself covered in broken glass. He struggled in lifting himself up. He managed to push himself a few inches off the ground before his arms gave out. He could still here his voice resonate down the hall and fade as it got farther away. He mustered enough strength to flip himself onto his back, which seamed like a good idea at first but he regretted it immediately as a wave of pain rushed through his body. He looked around, only to find that the room was empty. Nothing but shards of glass and pieces of debris. It took him a while for his eyes to adjust from the bright light he blinded himself with a while ago. He decided to lay still on his back until he felt like himself again.

The room was silent, accept for the occasional squeak coming from the swinging cords below the console. This is was one of the reasons why he was shocked to hear footsteps coming from down the hall.

A wave of adrenaline shot through his body as he lifted himself off of the floor. He dug into his coat pocket to retrieved his sonic. He held the screwdriver like a sword, pointing it in the direction of the corridor. The footsteps began to get louder and louder as it got closer to the opening. Slowly, he edged his way towards the door trying to be silent, which proved to be a challenge due to the fact that broken glass was scattered across the floor. The footsteps stopped as the stranger reached the console room. A woman turned the corner, but she was too distracted with an object in her hands to look up at the Doctor. She stopped right in front of him as she tried to pry open the item. She stopped and looked up at the screwdriver in his hand and frowned.

"What you gonna do with that? Sonic me to death?" She grabbed it form his hand and used it to open the object. The Doctor was surprised by her action and was astonished as she opened the box and continued to use the sonic as if it was a baby's toy. "You've been out for a while. Did you know you talk in your sleep?" She said as she made her way towards the console.

She wore a purple dress and black high-heels. The Doctor knew she must have gotten it from the wardrobe because he remembered Clara wore it last week for a viewing of one of Shakespeare's plays.

"I do?" he asked astonished by that the most.

He wonders as to what he says but that question was answered for him when the woman replied.

"Yup. You spent your entire nap talking about some girl named 'Caitlin' and another named 'Clara'? Who's Caitlin and Clara?" the women asked smiling at him from behind the console.

"Never mind that. What are you doing in my T.A.R.D.I.S?!" he asked suddenly serious.

She rolled her eyes and looked in his direction before she replied with "It's not _your_ T.A.R.D.I.S. You stole it, remember?"

"How do you know that?" he asked as he made his slowly made his way towards the console.

"You told me yourself. Don't you recognize me?" she asked stepping out from behind the console. "I haven't changed that much, have I?"

The Doctor's eyes grew wide and his jaw fell to the floor as realization dawned on him. He leaned against the console trying to collect his thoughts. "How? But you're... But.. But you're a... You're a woman?" he managed to stutter out between breaths.

She rolled her eyes once again. "Yup, it wasn't my first choice." she said before going back behind the console. "I was going for tall brooding muscular man, but I got short skinny woman with black hair. At least I've got an accent. I know I'm not American!" She said as she jumped up and down clapping her hands like a 15 year old girl.

"But you're not English either. You're Scottish." he said as he flicked a switch on the console, quickly repairing what damage had been dealt to the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"So that's what this accent is! I thought I was from the south or something." She smiled as something dawned on her. "I'm Scottish! This means I can complain about stuff. Oh, you better believe I'm gonna complain about how ugly this theme is." she said waving her arms around the room. "Here, let me fix that..." she flicked a switch on the console and a huge flash appeared as the room changed. The console room was turned into a lounge. Shelves lined the back wall and 2 reclining chairs sat next to the console.

"Change it back. This is an old one. I changed it for a reason."

"And what might that be?"

"You found you're way around this place and nearly destroyed the planet."

"Oh, right... Oh, well. What you gonna do?" she said as she flicked the same switch, reverting the T.A.R.D.I.S back to normal. "Ooh! How about this one? 'Cave Theme'" she said reading aloud the button label. "I wonder what it does." the doctor flicked a switch on the console and locked the theme in place before she changed it again. "Well, I see you're still the buzz kill you were back in the days."

The Doctor shook his head and stepped away form the console as she did so as well.

She smiled as she made her way towards the Doctor.

"Hello, Doctor."

"Hello... Master."

* * *

 **Bum-bum-bumm**

 **A/N: Yay! I'm pretty sure you guest that she was the Master since the name of the chapter gave it away. Sorry about that. But thank you for reading! If there is any problems whatsoever with this chapter, please review and I will fix it immediately. Thanks for reading! And Happy Thanksgiving!**

 **-KG**


End file.
